Disgaea: Love Against Time
by Mares-a-Mares
Summary: In a battle with Baal, due to an myterious orb, Overlord Laharl is sent back about 900 years in the past-back when he was 1321! To prevent the future from being ruined, Laharl takes on the name of "Zack". Back in the future, Baal has his eyes on Flonne.
1. Chapter 1

Love Against Time

Chapter one: The Start of Strange Occurrences

Blue antenna blew in the wind as Overlord Laharl gripped his sword in the earth. Once again, Baal was being a pain in his neck, trying to take his netherworld and all. He had NO time for this idiot...Growling, he lifted his sword up and slashed at the air, releasing an enormous amount of energy. "Dimension Slash!"

Baal stepped back and fell over at impact. Clearly he was no match for Laharl at his current strength, especially when he had matured quite some time ago. Instead of giving the image of a child, he gave the image of a grown, wise Overlord. He would never be able to beat him at his current power, but he had something up his sleeve that COULD. Or at least, send him somewhere where it would be tough to get back. Pulling out an orb, he watched as Laharl stepped towards him. Perfect.

Laharl sighed in frustration and walked towards Baal, aiming his sword at his neck. "Now, are you done already? I've got some paperwork to take care of that would probably be more interesting then dealing with YOU everyday."

Baal would usually react to that insult, but right now he HAD to use his ace in the hole. Lifting up the orb he held in his hand, a bright light engulfed both him and Laharl, who was caught by surprise. "W-What the-" His complaints were cut off as his body disappeared from the area, leaving Baal behind to have the last laugh.

Baal gripped the orb tighter. "Have a great time...if you don't wipe your own existence..."

Meanwhile...

Laharl could feel himself being transported, turning into tiny particles in the tunnel. "T-This feels...just like a portal...! What's going on!" He thought to himself as he was coming to the end of the portal. As he went through, he then realized he was in the middle of mid-air, above what seemed to HIS netherworld. Spreading his unique charcoal wings, he landed in an alley nearby the town square. "This seems to be my netherworld...but something's wrong. Something's missing..."

Just as he thought that, a newspaper blew into his direction, the currents giving him time to catch it. "Okay, let's see what year this is..." Glancing at the paper, his concerns were confirmed. "...This is...almost 900 years ago! Just what the heck did Baal do?" Shaking his fists, he ripped the paper in two and slumped against the side of a building. "...If I'm really 900 years in the past...this means that I need SOME kind of disguise...I can't just be wondering around here knowing my 1321 year old self is out there somewhere...!"

Noticing a long brown cloth, he pull it over his head and wrapped it around himself to serve as a cloak. "This should do for now, but I need something better than this later." Walking out of the alleyway, he suddenly felt something hit his head, a female's voice accompanying. "Ouch!"

Stepping back as he rubbed his head, he looked ahead to see a young girl-... "Oh no." A fallen angel to be exact, sat up and looked up at him. "P-please be careful when dealing with traffic!" Laharl sighed and held out his hand towards her. "Sorry. Come on, I'll help you up." The girl gasped and took his hand, allowing her to be lifted up. "T-That's very kind of you...Thank you!" The girl gave a sweet smile, and even though she was already up, the two did not let go of each others' hand. Laharl blushed slightly and let go of her hand, turning away as he did so. "N-Now run along or something, I'm busy." Flonne was taken aback a little, but kept her composure. "What kind of busy thing do you have to do? I don't believe we've introduced each other. I should at least tell you MY name, in return of you helping me."

Laharl sighed. 'I already know your name...' He thought, but turned back towards her. "Fine. Go ahead and tell me." Flonne nodded. "My name is Fallen Angel Flonne. I preach about love here in the Netherworld!" She paused for a moment. "...And what is your name?"

Laharl gulped and sighed as he turned away. "...It's Zack. I don't really have a last name to go with it, but that's my name." He started to walk away, when Flonne poked his higher back. Turning around, once again he was face to face with...her. Flonne held out her hand and smiled once again. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Zack. Thank you for your kindness."

Zack(Laharl) took her hand and shook it. "Y-Yeah. N-No problem." Pulling his hand away, he nodded and walked away. Flonne watched as he left the area, then smiled. "...There really ARE wonderful people in the Netherworld...Even though I know that, I'm always really happy to witness it."

Zack sighed and relaxed. Well, he'd managed to fool Flonne. However, he STILL needed a disguise other then some old, unsanitary cloth to hide his face and clothes...Thinking it would make a bit of a difference, he fastened his jacket so it was closed and found something to tie his hair back with. It had a little change, but he needed to take care of his antenna, too..."That would actually be one of the dead giveaways..." He muttered as he browsed the shops. He needed hair gel.

Unfortunately he couldn't find it, because for some reason it was sold out. Then it dawned upon him, that his younger self would always have someone buy out the stock of hair gel in the entire area, so he'd never run out! "Ugh, why was I so obsessed with physical appearance?" He grumbled as he left the store, running into yet ANOTHER person. Looking over, he narrowed his eyes. It was Flonne. Again.

Flonne rubbed her head and got up. "O-Ouch...! Why, for the second time-" She looked up at Zack, and was startled. "O-Oh! Mr. Zack, I'm sorry for running into you again!" Zack sighed and looked towards her. "Whatever. Is your head hurting? I've been told I have tough skin." Flonne shook her head. "N-no, but thank you, anyway, Mr. Zack. You really ARE a caring person. I'm glad to have met you."

Zack gulped and stepped back. "A-anyways, why are you here of all places? Do you need something to buy?" He asked. Flonne shook her head and sighed deeply. "N-no, but...to tell the truth..." She sat down on a bench. "I'm actually lost, and I can't find the way back to the castle manually, but the Dimensional Gate is out of service. I can't open a portal right now." Zack sat down next to her. "...Seems pretty rough."

Flonne nodded. "Oh, it is! Mr. Zack, I have a request to ask of you, even though this would make it the third time you've helped me today...!" Zack sighed and stood up. "Shoot." Flonne smiled, and closed her eyes. "...I was wondering if you could maybe try to help me find my way to the castle. I'm very lost right now, and you seem to be the only one who's helped me. That's why I've come to you for help...Please?"

Zack blushed inside the cloak. Just like Flonne, to trust a stranger she's only met a couple times...However, maybe in the castle, he could snatch some hair gel and finish his disguise. '...In that case, this would actually benefit us both.' He thought a bit more about it and sighed. "...Fine, I'll try to find you a route to the castle. However, I have one condition." Flonne smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes?"

Zack held up a hand in front of her, like a wall. "I don't want you to easily trust me or think of this as anything. I'm only doing this because I actually have some business there." Flonne's eyes shook softly. "Y-Yes." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I understand. You're only doing this for yourself, right?"

Zack froze. 'If I keep the situation like this, she might compare me to my younger self...! If that does become the case, things might get dangerous.' "Y-Yeah, let's go. I don't want to waste either of our time."

Meanwhile...

"Hahahahahahahaha!" A monstrous laugh rang though the Overlord's Castle as Baal relaxed in the Throne Room. He had beaten the Overlord (or so he declared), and the Netherworld was in the palm of his hand. As he continued celebrating his victory, a sexy looking demon walked up to him. "Hey, Baal. So, what's REALLY happened to Laharl?" She questioned, silencing the large demon in front of her.

Baal stared at her. "You are Etna, that fool's vassal, are you not?" Etna whipped her tail back and forth in annoyance. "Uh, yeah. So, what's really happened to him? He won't just die by your hands or anything like that. Too stubborn to." Baal grumbled and looked her in the eye. "...Fine, he's not dead, but he is in a little...predicament."

Etna narrowed her eyes. "Oh? Too much that it'll keep him in check? Not even sexy bodies do THAT anymore." Baal snickered and held up an orb. "...Do you know what _this_ is?" He asked, watching her expression as he asked. Etna thought for a moment. "...Isn't that..." She flew up to the orb's level to examine it farther.

Baal nodded. "Yes...It's is exactly _that_. I suppose you know where he is now?" Etna nodded and flew back down. "Not exactly where he is, but I might have an idea or two. " She smiled as her eyes narrowed. Turning her back to Baal, she walked out of the Throne Room.

"I just need to know _exactly where_ he put him..."

Back in the past, Zack sighed as he and Flonne stood in front of the Castle's entrance. Flonne smiled. "You managed to get us here safely, Mr. Zack! You're amazing!" Zack gulped and walked on towards the door. "Yeah, okay. Anyways, now we just need to get inside." He put his hand on the door and took a deep breath. Flonne stepped towards him. "Mr. Zack, that door is said to have never opened to anyone in ages...! Can you really open it?"

As if it was nothing, Zack pushed the door wide open, dust flying as he pulled his hand back. Flonne was speechless, she had heard that even Laharl didn't have the strength to open the front door...And yet, Zack did it like it was nothing...She then realized that she could feel a power aura illuminating from Zack, a stronge power she'd never felt in anyone before...

"U-Um, Mr. Zack...Where do you get your strength from? That was amazing!" She ran after, as Zack walked on. "It was nothing. I can open a door." Flonne nodded and walked beside him. "Y-yes, but I feel such a powerful aura from you...It's really amazing that such a caring person would have so much power. It must be that your love is strong!" Groaning, Zack ran on, heading towards a hallway toward the Industrial District. "Let's...just keep going. You can praise me later, if you remember." Hurrying after, Flonne nodded.

The Industrial District was packed when they got there. Flonne gasped as she saw Laharl and Etna, yet in another fight. Zack groaned once again. He remembered those days of battles, which led to starvation and even close to death. "What the crap is this?" Flonne sighed sadly. "Once again, Laharl and Etna are fighting over pudding of all things again...Will those two ever be able to get along?"

Zack sighed heavily. His presence would be bad here. 'At this point, Etna is supposed to run away, and find out about her family while I sit here and regret the whole thing...' Stepping back, he felt a grip on his cloak as Flonne held on. "Please, Mr. Zack, can't _you_ do something about Laharl and Etna? They shouldn't be fighting like this..."

'...I can't interrupt. That would change everything that's supposed to come!' Zack pulled his cloak out of her grip. "We had a deal. I'm no longer involved with you. I'm not going to stop a stupid argument just because _you_ begged me to. Just leave things as they are." He replied.

Flonne stopped and nodded. "R-Right...but I can't just leave them like that. _Someone _needs to stop them...Please, Mr. Zack? Why won't you stop them?" Zack growled. Flonne continued to press on. "Please Mr. Zack!" Zack clenched his fists. He was getting to his boiling point. Flonne decided to try one more time. If he wasn't going to stop them himself, she could stop it by creating another form of attention! "Mr. Zack, I beg of you! For the sake of-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Zack yelled, a thundering earthquake following his outburst, shaking everything out of place. Flonne's plan had worked. She managed to create a way to stop their argument. Instead, everyone's eyes were focused on Zack. It felt like a whole minute had passed before anyone said anything.

It was Laharl to break the silence. "Who the hell are _you_, and what are you doing, shaking up my netherworld?" Zack's eyes focused on his younger self, realizing what just happened. His outburst had affected the argument, and now...everyone was focusing on him. "...I wasn't causing a disturbance. This Fallen Angel of yours just simply annoyed me a little too much. If I ended up trashing your netherworld, I apologize. However, Overlord Laharl, I have something to talk to you about."

Laharl blinked. "Oh? Something to talk to _me_ about? This _better _be something important." Zack shook his head. "It's not really important, so I'd advise you finish your argument before dealing with me. It'll mainly be a waste of your time."

Laharl narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm afraid something else has grabbed my attention. That power when you shook my entire Netherworld." Zack winced. He couldn't fix up this point. It was already unfix-able. Laharl continued. "So, where did you get that power? I'm _dying_ to know."

Zack shrugged. "How do you actually _know_ where you get your power? I was just born with it." Laharl stared hard into the shadow of Zack cloak. "...Why are you _wearing_ such a dirty looking cloak? You certainly don't have the power of a commoner." He questioned.

"I'd rather not show my face to anyone. I don't want my identity known." Zack replied, pulled the cloak closer to him. This only make Laharl wonder more. "Fine then. I challenge you to a dual. If I win, you have to remove that cloak. If you win..." He paused to think.

"Then you find a way to take me home." Zack finished. Laharl thought a moment and nodded. "Fine then. Let's get started." Zack sighed and prepared himself. 'Either way, my identity could be revealed.'

Laharl pulled out his sword and prepared himself. "Get ready. Don't think I'll go easy on you. You better not, too." Zack pulled out his own sword and sighed. "I prefer to keep fights fair."

Episode 1 : The Start of Strange Occurrences - END


	2. Chapter 2

Love Against Time

Chapter 2: The Showdown: Laharl Vs Zack- The Secret is Out!

Overlord Laharl gripped his sword as he charged his energy into his sword. "Dimension Slash!" He released a wave of destructive energy towards Zack, who jump into the air just out of the attack's range. Laharl could see a pair of unique charcoal colored wings flapping in the air. "Oh...So you have wings, huh? Two can play that game!" Laharl jumped in the air as his scarf formed into the shape of a pair of tattered crimson devil wings.

Zack huffed as he conjured up a ball of massive energy. Without delay he hurled the energy ball right at the young Overlord, who was unprepared to take the blow. "Grah~!" He fell back, landing on his back. Getting up, Laharl growled. 'No stranger's gonna beat _ME_ down...!' He thought as he raised his hands in the air. Out of thin air, several fiery balls appeared in the air, their direction towards Zack.

Zack stared at them. '"Overlord's Wrath"...' He thought, then quickly flew away from the ball's range as Laharl unleashed his attack. "Bite the dust!" The balls fell to the earth, just barely hitting his target. Zack sighed in disappointment. 'Was I really this weak at the time?' He questioned himself as he dodged another one of Laharl's attacks.

Laharl couldn't understand. No matter what trick he tried, this stranger knew exactly where it was going to be, or more likely, _what _it was! "Grr...I don't know what kind of technique you're using...but it's getting on my nerves!" He jumped high into the air, out of everyone's sight. 'This time...he won't expect anything!'

Zack sighed as he watched the Overlord go up into the sky, out of sight. '...This technique...He's going to use "Meteor Impact", isn't he?' He thought to himself as he watched for the opportune moment. 'If I move just right, I'll be able to miss it, but the momentum of the meteor...' He thought hard as the meteor came into sight.

Laharl crossed his arms as he held his head high. "Haaaaaaahahahahahahaha!" He laughed, clearly ignorant of the damage he would cause. Zack clenched his fists. 'The area we're at...and the momentum of that meteor...It's going to destroy the castle!' Growling, he spread his wings and flew towards the meteor, fist aimed towards the impact.

Laharl didn't predict this. 'What is this idiot doing? Not only will he get himself hurt, he'll hurt me in the process!' Thinking second thoughts, he stopped laughing and faced the crazy stranger in front of him. "A-Are you _CRAZY?_" He yelled. "Why are you heading straight for it?"

Zack transferred his energy to his fist, creating a powerful aura to surround him. 'If I destroy the meteor...' Laharl gulped as he rode straight for the fist, Zack rushing closer and closer. "H-He plans to...- I'm out of here!" Laharl jumped from the meteor, forming his scarf into wings to support him.

He had only a second to get out before the impact. The meteor hit, being engulfed in a strong energy as it crumbled, Zack piercing right through it. However, as he went right through, the meteor got the better of his cloak, causing it to be burned in the debris, along with the weak material holding his hair back. Any form of his disguise had burned away.

Zack noticed this and stayed up in the air as the pieces of meteor fell from his level towards the ground. "Shoot...I knew no good would've come from this battle..." Grumbling, he flew down from the sky towards the ground, a little distance from the castle.

However, someone had followed him. "Y-You...who are you...?" A high pitched voiced asked. Zack didn't need to turn around. "...What are you doing here? I have no business with you." He replied, his back still turned away from the young Fallen Angel.

Flonne sighed as she walked over. "Well, even if we're no longer associated with each other, it's always good to keep an eye out to see if you're alright. I mean...you did break Laharl's meteor and all..." Zack huffed. "That wasn't really anything. It was just dangerous for everyone. That kid needs to learn to be less reckless!" Flonne nodded and sat down on a large rock shaped like a skull. "Yes, he does need to be less reckless, I agree with you...but Laharl _does_ have some good things about him. Even if he tries not to show it...I know he cares for others. He's a very strong Overlord...he just needs to learn more, that's all."

Zack slightly blushed but immediately shook it off. "Either way, if I had let that meteor hit, it would've destroyed the castle. That would've hurt all of his vassals. I couldn't let that happen." Flonne smiled and faced him. "Mr. Zack...you care a lot for the vassals. Do you have any of your own?" she asked.

Zack sighed softly. "...Yeah. Sort of, anyway." He replied. Flonne cocked her head to one side in a cute manner. "Do you know all of their names?" Zack blinked and thought hard. 'Let's see, there's Allietta, Manty, Dratti, Gargo, Zommie, Plenair, Longinus, Hanako, and...' Sighing, he shook his head. "...Not _all_ of them, but I know quite a few." He answered.

"Flonne! Where'd you run off to!"

Flonne gasped. "...I think that's Laharl calling!" She got off from the skull head and turned towards Zack. "...Are you coming, Mr. Zack? You never got to finish your fight with Laharl, after all..." Zack thought for a moment. 'If I come back now...It doesn't matter, I guess.' He concluded. "Sure."

Taking his hand, Flonne pulled Zack back to the castle where Laharl was sitting crossed-legged, grumbling about the whole thing. Flonne waved her other hand in the air. "Laharl, I'm back! I managed to find Mr. Zack!" She said in a sweet tone.

Laharl glared at the two. "Oh, you." Then he looked again. "W-What...What's up with that hair-do...?" He pointed at Zack, who by this time sweat-dropped. "...I'll explain later." He replied. Laharl shook his head. "No, you'll tell me now! Just who...Who the hell are you!"

Flonne looked towards Zack. "...Mr. Zack...?" Zack grumbled and closed his eyes. '...This is it...if I tell them the truth...there's no telling what will happen...' Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and fumbled with his scarf. "...My name isn't really Zack..." He said. "...It's Laharl."

Laharl's eyes widened. "T-Then...What! That can't be right! I'm Laharl!" Older Laharl sighed. "...We're both Laharl...from different time-lines. I'm from about 900 years in the future." He answered, rubbing the back of his hair.

Flonne was shocked. "Y-You're Laharl from the future?" All Laharl and Flonne got was a nod. Laharl crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a thoughtful but troubled manner. "Is _that_ what you meant by "I find a way to get you home"?" He asked. Older Laharl nodded. "...It looks like you get the message." Laharl shrugged in reply. "Only the base of it. You were sent to the past, and you have no way to get back, right?" Older Laharl nodded in reply. Laharl sighed. "That's not enough information, though. How'd you get here, or _why_ are you here? And what makes you think that we can find a way to get you back to your _own_ time-line?"

Older Laharl sighed deeply as he sat down. "I don't know _WHY_ I was sent here, but for some reason, I was sent here by Baal. Probably just wanted me out of the picture. Anyways, he used some kind of orb. I didn't recognized what it was." Laharl nodded. "So...it was by the cause of a mysterious orb..."

Older Laharl stood up. "My idea to get back, was by using the same orb from this time-line. I'm not certain if the orb exists right now...but I figured it was worth a try." Laharl huffed. "Hmph, how are you going to find an orb you don't even know about? From the sounds of it, you're trying to put us all in a stupid search for the dang thing."

Flonne joined in. "Well, if it sent him here, then of course it should be able to get him back to his time! We have to try, Laharl." Laharl narrowed his eyes. "...Fine, but how're we gonna even find a clue on this orb? We don't even know anything about it."

Older Laharl thought hard. 'If Baal knew about it in the future...would he know about it in the past...?' "...We could try interrogating Baal. If he even had it and knew how to use it, there may be a chance he'd at least know what it was at this time." Laharl blinked. "...I guess we could start there. At the same time, I could have someone search in the library for information on this stupid orb."

Flonne smiled. "Oh~! I'll tell Etna!" With that, she ran out of the Industrial District, not knowing that Etna had actually been there the entire time, but just didn't say anything. Etna face-palmed as she growled. "Suddenly my existence is forgotten. Gee, isn't that new..." Laharl turned towards her and blinked. "Oh, that's right. Etna was in the audience during our fight..."

Older Laharl also blinked. He had completely forgotten just how much she had changed in 900 years. For once thing, she actually had a bigger chest. Another was how she carried herself...Instead of her mischievous self, she actually matured quite a bit and carried herself like an adult. Shaking his head, he shook all thoughts of Etna from his head. "...Yeah. So, can you research the library for any information on the orb?" He questioned the young demoness.

Etna slightly blushed but quickly shook it off. "Yeah, I think I could do that. Find out more about this orb, right?" Without a second thought, she ran away from the area into the hall heading towards the library. Laharl blinked. "...What's wrong with _HER_?"

Older Laharl sighed. 'This isn't good...I need to get back as soon as possible, or else Etna and Flonne...'

Meanwhile...

The fields of Celestia had never been brighter. The flowers were all in full bloom, and the mood was filled with wonderful thoughts of love. Or at least, it would be, if not for a certain incident.

Flonne put down her cup of tea. "Laharl's missing...?" Etna nodded, folding her wings as she relaxed with her cup of tea. She didn't really drink it though, due to losing all taste in everything but lust, an affect caused by evolving into a succubus. "Yeah. The situation's actually pretty bad; Baal's in control right now. He used the Orb of Ages on the Prince." Flonne put her hand to her mouth. "...How did Baal manage to have it? Laharl could possibly be in terrible danger...!" Etna sighed. "Calm down, he can handle it. He's not as ignorant as he used to be. Maybe we can steal it from Baal somehow. He's not _THAT_ strong."

Flonne nodded slowly, letting it all flow through her. "...Maybe...but you shouldn't under-estimate him, if he sent Laharl away. What if he sends us away, too?" Etna nodded. "There's always that...but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. I'll see if I can take it tonight."

Flonne put her cup to her lips. "...If you'd really like to risk it, Etna...I won't stop you. However, I pray that you will be careful. Baal may not be strong...but he is conniving. And with that item, our very existence could cease to exist." Etna nodded and stood up, putting her cup down. "Thanks for the prayer. I gotta get going. Can't be away too long."

Flonne nodded, her eyes narrowing in sadness. "...Good luck, Etna." As Etna left, Flonne finished her cup of tea and sighed.

"And here I thought she'd never leave." A deep, monstrous voice echoed through the halls. Flonne quickly stood up from her chair and turned towards the voice. "Baal...!" She calmed down and maintained her composure. "You were listening to our conversation, weren't you?" She said. Baal walked over and stared down at her. "Oh, yes. _EVERY _word."

Flonne sighed softly. 'That means that Etna's in danger. Not even Celestia is safe anymore...-' She thought, then she felt a hand wrap around her body, then lifted her in the air. "O-Ouch...!" Baal laughed, roaring through the entire world of Celestia. "Why be concerned with that girl and that pesky Overlord? They will never come back. And you, Queen Flonne, will be the only one remaining from keeping me from absolute power."

Flonne faced Baal in the eyes. "Just because you've sent Laharl somewhere else, doesn't mean that you _have_ absolute power. Unless you defeat the Overlord, his title will never become yours." Baal simply laughed at this and squeezed the angel tighter, feathers falling from where she was held. "Don't you think I have found a way to work around it? According to the laws, when the Overlord is not present, all power is left to his second in command. In other words...You. If I simply make you _MY _second in command, I will have all powers of the Overlord."

Flonne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-You mean you intend to..." Baal squeezed her tighter, causing her to yelp in pain. "Yes...I will make you _MY_ Queen." Flonne struggled to get out of his grip, but for some strange reason, she felt weaker than normal. 'Of course! When he grabbed me, he must have slipped something on!' "...You placed something...on me...to reduce my power..." She breathed out before she finally collapsed from his grip.

Baal laughed even harder. "This time, Overlord Laharl...You won't be able to stop me!" With that, he opened a portal back to the Netherworld. He had a wedding to plan, after all.

Chapter 2: Laharl VS Zack – The Secret is Out! - END


	3. Chapter 3

Love Against Time

Chapter 3: Girls a Little Too Close For Comfort

It wasn't like it was the first time he was neglected. In fact, they had even abandoned him for YEARS before, but it was never like this. They'd always come back to him eventually. Laharl was certain of this; or at least he WAS. Lately somebody else has been gaining all the attention. And it wasn't just any person. This person was another HIM, who just turned up out of nowhere, and just started hogging all the attention with his _oh so special powers_.

Slamming a glass against the desk, he huffed. "...Why'd things turn out like this? No one's even acknowledging me now!" Laharl complained as he picked up a pen, putting ink to paperwork. "Lately I've been working my BUTT off, and everyone else is being...CRAZY!" Clenching his fists, he slammed his head against the computer chair he rested in. 'If it wasn't for that..._showoff..._' He thought.

Watching Laharl's grim attitude was his humble vassal Etna. In fact, she seemed to be carrying herself differently than how she used to. "Cheer up, Prince. It's not so bad, is it?" Laharl simply glared at her. "Says you. Why're you trying to cheer me up, instead of watching me wallow in my misery?" Etna simply brushed it off as she took the empty glass Laharl had previously slammed down.

"You know, you really should whine a little less. Then you'd at least be a bit attractive." She advised, turning to the door. Laharl glanced up at her. "Excuse me? Is that an insult?" Etna shrugged as she opened the door. "However you wanna take it. Anyways, I've got better things to do then to deal with your garbage." With that she left the room, leaving Laharl to drop his mouth. "GARBAGE?"

In the castle; despite Overlord Laharl's arrogance, things seemed to be showing improvement. Flonne had noticed this, and seemed to be in a really happy mood; more than usual. Etna walked towards her. "Hey, what'cha doing?" Flonne gasped and hid something behind her back. "O-oh, Etna! J-Just a little...something." She mumbled. Narrowing her eyes, Etna peeked behind her back. "...A bouquet of flowers from your garden? Who's that for?"

Blushing, Flonne shook her head. "I-It's nothing, really! I'm just...decorating around the castle, to help it look better!" Etna smiled slightly and took the bouquet from her hands. "Well, you're gonna need WAY MORE flowers than this...Need a little help?" Shocked, Flonne nodded. "Y-Yes! I'd be happy to accept your offer!"

Walking back towards the garden, she sat with the flowers. Smiling, she observed the beautiful selection that ranged from lilies to cosmos. "...Yes, these flowers should help to decorate the castle." Wrapping up more flowers to make the other bouquets, she thought deeply. '...Why do I suddenly want to decorate the castle? Laharl would throw a fit about it...'

Heading from the garden, she sighed as she wondered. "...Who DO I want to impress with these...?" She whispered to herself. Heading through the door back into the castle, she gasped as she felt her heart skip a beat.

Older Overlord Laharl walked by, quite confused about all the change. What was this, spring cleaning? Why was there now flowers of all shapes and sizes decorated around the castle? What was the younger him doing? As he turned the corner towards Flonne's garden he stopped short. There was Flonne, standing in front of him, just...staring. Staring wasn't normally a good sign.

Twirling her soft, blond hair, Flonne looked away softly. Sighing, Older Laharl turned away, unsure of what to do. He knew these signs. He knew what was going on. And it needed to be stopped. All of this change...was about HIM. He wasn't supposed to be there! They should be paying more attention to the younger him, but HE couldn't even find him at the moment.

His train of thought was cut off when he felt the back of his jacket being tugged. Turning towards what touched him, he came face to face with Flonne, holding a lovely bouquet. Looking away slightly, she handed him the bouquet. "...I'd be happy...if you could accept this..." She said nervously, her voice shaking softly.

Taking the bouquet, Older Laharl sighed softly. "...Thanks, but..." He didn't have anytime to say anything else before she ran away, face entirely red. "H-Hey...! I-...!" Watching her turned the corner, he dropped his voice.

"...I can't accept this...!" He clenched the bouquet, and once again just sighed. There wasn't much he COULD do, unless he played his cards right. If he gave the bouquet to Laharl, saying it was from Flonne...No, that would end bad. Flonne gave this bouquet with all her heart. That kid would just brag about it, then Flonne would find out that HE had it _instead_ of him.

So, giving the bouquet was out of the option. Walking with it, he ran into the worst person possible at this point: Overlord Laharl. Glancing away, he stepped back. "S-Sorry." Laharl had another thing in mind, instead of just dropping it. "Don't "sorry" me! What have you done to my Netherworld?" He questioned him. "I agreed to find you a way home, but that doesn't mean that you have MY job all of a sudden! Why have people forgotten about me since YOU came?" Older Laharl growled and turned away. "...I didn't want any of this to happen, it just did! _I've_ been trying to avoid this! I don't ask to be stalked, or given..._bouquets_!"

Confused, Laharl stopped short. "Bouquet? Who gave you THAT?" Scratching his head, Older Laharl looked not to meet the confused youngster's eyes. "J-just...someone. I didn't want it, anyway, but they insisted." Laharl stepped back. "Who'd be the type to give a bouquet...?" He whispered to himself. Older Laharl shrugged. "J-Just don't worry about it. I'll see if I can get this straightened out..."

Huffing, Laharl glared at him. "I'd rather be noticed WITHOUT your help. It's MY Netherworld, I shouldn't have any trouble getting some attention around here. YOU just _stay out of the way_." Older Laharl raised his hands up in a surrendering manner. "Alright. It's your Netherworld...just don't screw things up."

Laharl narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I don't plan to. And I plan to get you out of here as SOON as possible." Nodding, Older Laharl sat down against the wall. He couldn't blame him for standing up on his own. In fact, that's what he needed...

'Hopefully...' He thought, 'that I can get out of here soon...'

Meanwhile...

The dark halls of the castle were only lit by candle-light as Etna slipped through. The plan was to steal the Orb of Ages from Baal while he slept. Now if only she could find a way in...

Twirling her tail, she observed the door to Baal's bedroom. Since he took over the castle, he had been doing some renovating, to Etna's dismay. Instead of the halls filled with paintings and lava areas flowing along with the rooms, there now stood dumb sculptures and paintings of Baal's latest accomplishments. He completely stripped the castle of its former glory.

Growling, she shook those thoughts from her head and continued on her task. She had to get Laharl back from...whichever time-line he was thrown in. The question was, why wasn't Baal in his room at this time? Usually he went to bed earlier than most demons; something having to do with a way to keep his energy strong or something.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Gasping slightly, she quickly hid in the shadows created by the candle-lit halls. There was Baal, who seemed to just now be coming back, something grasped in his hands. Confused, Etna listened hard for any sounds.

Laughing, Baal opened the door. Slipping through slowly into the room along with him, Baal slammed the door behind Etna, causing her to hide once again in the shadows. It seemed that Baal didn't notice she sneaked in.

In fact he seemed a little...distracted. Etna watched as Baal held up his prize to the ceiling. '...That's...Flonne!' Her eyes widen as she tried to keep her composure. Baal had taken Flonne from Celestia, but why? Listening hard, she tried to find out more information...

Baal set Flonne down. "With Queen Flonne in my grasp...I will have all the powers of the Overlord! And people will know to fear me once more!" He laughed, rising his arms out as if he was grasping the power already. Glancing down at the unconscious angel, all he could do was grin. Who could stop him, with the power of the Orb of Ages in his grasp?

Gulping, Etna's body shook slightly. This was BAD. This was VERY bad. Stepping back, she turned towards the door.

"And just _WHERE_ do you plan on going...?" Etna felt a shiver run down her spine and turned around. "Oh, Baal! Hi!" Narrowing his eyes, Baal meet her eyes with his own blood-red. "And just _WHY_ are you here in my room...?" He questioned her, his voice echoing through the entire room. Etna gulped slightly and adverted her gaze from him. "Well, I don't know how I ended up here, just kinda did. Well, best be off, huh?" She concluded, slowly slipping the door behind her. "So if you'll just excuse me...-"

Baal grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up in the air. Etna kicked her legs as she was being held. "Hey, let go of me! I was just gonna leave!" Baal laughed and threw her to the ground, creating a huge hole in his door as Etna was thrown through. "Fool!"

Etna hit impact. "Ugh!" Recovering, she lifted herself to her knees, supporting herself with her hands against the floor. "...Ouch, that hurt..." Baal walked forward and held up the Orb of Ages towards her. "You were planning on _stealing_ the Orb of Ages from me, weren't you...?" Etna gasped and got up to her feet. "H-How do you know that...?" She gasped as she kept herself from falling.

Baal chuckled and faced Flonne inside the room. "Why, it wasn't hard for her to simply _tell me_. We're working together, you see..." Etna narrowed her eyes. "Flonne...? Working with _YOU_? No way." Baal simply shrugged it off. "Well, working together isn't true, but...I DID over-hear your conversation in Celestia..."

Etna glanced over at Flonne. "Must've been after our conversation that you kidnapped her,then. So, obviously you caught me. What happens now?" Baal chuckled and clutched the Orb of Ages. "Well, I'm glad you asked..."

The next thing Etna saw was a bright light surrounding her, and then suddenly she was going through a tunnel of light, the ticking of clocks surrounding her very being.

Baal raised his voice high as he laughed through the entire castle. Now, anything that could or might've been a threat, was completely gone from this time-line.

As he laughed, Flonne slowly opened her eyes to the chaos that was in front of her. There was a hole in the door as Baal laughed, and Etna was nowhere to be seen. "...Etna, I couldn't...warn her."

The laughing rang through the entire Netherworld as vassals sighed in dismay as another flash of hope was dimmed.


End file.
